


if you gave me a chance, i would take it

by goldfyshie927



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gyms, I like their meet cute though, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Kuvira (Avatar), Meet-Cute, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This might.... be something more? I dunno., Tumblr Prompt, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: Coming back up, she backed into the rack and replaced the barbell on the hooks. When she finally looked back up, she started. Another woman was standing nearby, watching her through the reflection in the mirror. Korra fought the urge to gape. She was easily the most beautiful woman she’d seen...Just a fluffy meet-cute for you Korvira-shipping nerds...(It's me. I'm the Korvira-shipping nerd)
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	if you gave me a chance, i would take it

Korra took a deep breath before lifting the plate and slipping it onto the barbell. She looked around. The gym was quiet this late at night, only a few stragglers making the most of the mainly empty facility. She was grateful for it. It was nice not to have to fight for a place at the weight rack, or to have to fend off men who seemed to think they knew more about weightlifting than she did. She hummed and slid her earbud back in, shifting from foot to foot, then ducked beneath the bar and prepared herself. Staring in the mirror, she squinted, adjusting her feet. Then she stood, resting the barbell on her shoulders, and pulled it from the rack. She dropped into her squat, deliberately and effortlessly. 

Korra loved the way her body responded to exercise. It was something she could always count on, even when everything else felt frustrating. And right now, her life was the definition of frustrating. She shook her head as she came up out of her squat. “Focus up,” she said to herself quietly. Korra dropped down again, as low as she could. Coming back up, she backed into the rack and replaced the barbell on the hooks. When she finally looked back up, she started. Another woman was standing nearby, watching her through the reflection in the mirror. Korra fought the urge to gape. She was easily the most beautiful woman she’d seen, tall with a long black braid and bright green eyes. She was incredibly fit, her toned shoulders and muscular thighs highlighted by her tight workout gear. Korra tore her eyes away from the woman’s exposed abs and looked up at her.

“Hi,” Korra said as she wiped her forehead with her forearm and smiled. 

“Hello,” the woman said, giving a small wave. “It looks like you’ve got things under control but I wanted to see if you needed a spotter?”

“Oh,” Korra laughed a little. “I wasn’t planning on going too heavy but…if you’re offering.” 

“Yeah, for sure!” The woman smiled and held out a hand. “Sorry, my name’s Kuvira.”

Korra wiped her palm on her pants, then took Kuvira’s hand and shook it. “Korra.”

“Listen, no pressure to take me up on that,” Kuvira said. “To be completely honest, I kind of have selfish motivations.” Korra lifted an eyebrow in question and Kuvira laughed awkwardly. “I need a spotter myself.”

“Oh!” Korra nodded. “Yeah, I can definitely do that.”

“I’m new in town and haven’t found a lifting partner yet,” Kuvira explained. 

Waving her hand dismissively, Korra said, “I’m happy to spot you.” 

“Cool.”

Kuvira moved to the back of the squat rack and stood behind Korra. “This as heavy as you want to go?”

Korra shook her head. “If you’re gonna spot me, I can do more.” 

“Good girl.”

Kuvira’s answering grin brought a flush to Korra’s cheeks and she busied herself with lifting another plate onto one side of the barbell, then doing the same on the other. She didn’t have time to unpack all that. Korra moved in front of the barbell and prepared herself, taking a deep breath as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Kuvira caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up in the mirror. Korra dropped down in her squat, focusing on her form and the pressure in her legs. She hit depth, then poured her energy into standing again, making sure her knees didn’t collapse. She did two more full reps, then decided to call it quits so Kuvira could have her turn. 

As she racked the barbell, she noticed Kuvira turn away quickly and begin preparing a bench nearby, crouching to read the weight markings on the plates. Korra walked towards her and Kuvira steadily avoided her eyes for another few moments before looking up with a half smile, her cheeks red. 

“You ready?” Korra asked, gesturing to the weight bench. 

Kuvira nodded and stood, then moved around to lay on the bench. She took a minute to adjust her position and then reached up to grasp the barbell. Korra stood over her, watching. Kuvira began her reps. She was slow and methodical, focusing intently on her movement as she completed her reps. Kuvira racked the barbell and sat up to rest, turning around to look at Korra. 

Korra smiled. “Awesome! You going for more or just the single set?” 

“I’m not that weak!” Kuvira laughed.

“I didn’t want to assume anything,” Korra replied, lifting her hands. 

Kuvira looked her up and down and blushed. “Not all of us can be as ripped as you.” 

The comment came out quietly, almost a murmur. Korra felt herself blush and stared at the barbell, trying to ignore the swoop of butterflies in her stomach. Kuvira lay back down to complete her sets and Korra used it as a chance to regain her focus. When the final rep was done, Kuvira racked the barbell and Korra helped her move the plates back to their proper place. Korra’s workout was complete but Kuvira seemed to have just gotten started. She didn’t want to leave quite yet though and deprive Kuvira of her spotter.

“So,” Korra said, rubbing her neck and pursing her lips. “What else do you have planned tonight?” 

Kuvira arched an eyebrow at her. “Are you asking me out?”

Korra held her hands up. “No, no. Sorry. I meant, I can be your spotter if you still need me to be.”

“Relax,” Kuvira said with a laugh. She bumped Korra with her shoulder. “I’m just teasing you.” Korra laughed awkwardly as she followed Kuvira to one of the nearby weight machines. Kuvira plated the machine and sat down, looking up at Korra. “But you should know, I can’t resist a strong woman so if you did ask me out, the answer would definitely be yes.”

Korra tried and failed to come up with a clever response. She looked at Kuvira’s wide smile and shining eyes and then away as she began her set. Korra took the pause in conversation to think things over. She’d been single for a while, lonely, and now the gym god’s had presented her with a chance to potentially go out with the most beautiful woman alive. If she was ever going to make a move, now should probably be the time. 

As Kuvira finished her set, Korra cleared her throat and scuffed her sneaker against the rubber flooring. “In that case, do you wanna grab something to eat with me after you’re done?”

Kuvira took a breath and wiped her brow as her lips curled up into a grin. “Fuck yes I would.”

“Cool,” Korra said with an answering grin of her own. 

After a few moments of silence, just looking at each other, Kuvira gestured to the machine. “I’m just going to finish this set up. Then we can get out of here.”

“Oh, you can finish your workout,” Korra said. “I can wait.”

Kuvira bit her lip and smiled. “Honestly? I’d rather just go with you.”

Korra laughed and gave her a thumbs up. “Okay. Yeah, that’s cool.” 

While Kuvira finished her workout, Korra let her know she’d wait near the entrance for her to finish. She gathered her things, then went to the locker room to pack her bag and clean up a bit. Korra ran her hand through her sweaty hair and looked in the mirror, cursing how rosy her cheeks got when she worked out. It obviously hadn’t been a deterrent to Kuvira, though, so she decided to work with what she had. She slipped on her hoodie and moved outside to wait on a bench nearby. After a while, Kuvira came around the corner, a jean jacket slung over her shoulders, looking even more radiant than she’d looked when they’d met. 

“Where to?” Kuvira asked with a smile as she slid her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. Korra pushed open the door and held it for Kuvira, then they walked out into the night air. 

“There’s a 24 hour diner nearby,” Korra suggested. “They make really good reubens.”

Kuvira laughed, throwing her head back and Korra stared at her, a crooked grin on her face. Kuvira was just so beautiful. “You had me at reubens. I love sauerkraut.” 

“What are you? 80?” Korra teased.

“You’re the one who suggested a reuben!” Kuvira nudged her like she’d done earlier, bumping her shoulder into Korra’s. Then she stayed close, their arms brushing occasionally as they walked. Korra tried not to overthink it. They talked about everything under the sun as they walked to the diner, then sat and talked some more over their food. Kuvira was charming and smart and she made Korra laugh until her stomach hurt. Before she knew it, it was 1:00 am and Korra groaned. 

“I’d better get going. I have work in the morning.” 

Kuvira nodded. She picked up the check before Korra had the chance to and together they walked to the counter to pay. “My treat,” Kuvira said when Korra protested at her paying for the two of them. 

“Then I’m paying the tip!” Korra ran back to the table and left a sizeable cash tip for the server before Kuvira could say anything, then they headed outside. 

“Can I tell you something?” Kuvira asked, holding onto the strap of her bag. Korra nodded. “I’ve been working up the courage to talk to you for a couple of weeks now.” 

Korra’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Kuvira laughed self consciously. “Yeah. It’s dumb. I never wanted to interrupt your workout and you’re just really hot.” 

For a moment, Korra had nothing to say. She stared at Kuvira with a smile on her face, one she was pretty sure made her look like an idiot. But she’d had no idea. “Color me flattered.”

“Anyway, I’m glad I talked to you tonight. Maybe we could do this again sometime,” Kuvira said. She looked at Korra with a soft expression and Korra’s stomach flipped. 

“Definitely,” Korra replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill and the prompt was: things you said while we were working out
> 
> I welcome prompts, so by all means, come by and send me a ship and prompt to be filled! you can find me on [tumblr](https://goldfyshie927.tumblr.com)


End file.
